


THIS IS THE LAST TIME

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Dave dies, M/M, No comfort we die like men, Sadstuck, haha totally cliche, like scrawny gay men, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Dave! Stop talking, oh my god! Holy shit! You're dying!""Your eyes are so pretty."
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	THIS IS THE LAST TIME

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do some quick drabble, nothing lengthy.

You can feel your breathing come out heavy and labored. It hurts everywhere. You don’t think you can move. Your blood is everywhere and it’s disgusting. The thick coppery stench is all you can smell as you whimper and crumple in further on yourself.

You grunt as you feel arms slither under you and pull you up into someone’s lap. You open your eyes to see John’s face before you. He’s looking down at you and he looks horrified, sucking in breath harshly. “Dave!”

You try to save face, pulling through the excruciating pain and smiling up at him. “Sup… Egbert.” You surprise yourself with how weak your voice is. It’s scratchy and barely above a whisper. It sounds like your throat has been scratched raw.

“Dave, don’t talk, holy shit. Oh my god.” The panic is clear in your voice and you feel a straining pain in your chest. For the first time ever, you see John crying and you decide you never want to see it again. 

“Man, dying for other people…. Heroicly… is so overrated…… this fucking…. Sucks.” You speak in broken breaths, pausing between every few words. It hurts to talk, but you still keep up the smile, staying strong for him.

He sniffles and chokes back a sob. “Dave, you’re not- you- fuck.” He gives up whatever sentence he was trying to push out of his mouth. 

You go to respond, but before you can you’re launched into a coughing fit, sputtering blood everywhere. You can feel tears stinging at your eyes but you refuse to let them slip. “Jesus… I’m making a… a total fucking mess…”

"Dave! Stop talking, oh my god! Holy shit! You're dying!" He starts sobbing more violently and the violent straining feeling turns into an extreme sinking feeling. He’s sobbing harder and he’s probably right. You’re going to die.

You shove aside the truth, trying to ignore it. You weakly bring your hand up to his face, cupping his cheek, smiling. “Your eyes are so pretty.”

He only starts crying harder and you finally decide to let the stoic facade have a break. Your hand drops from his face limply and you feel the tears fall down your face, slightly whimpering. He looks down at you more urgently. “Dave?”

You whine louder. You want to hug him and shove your face into his chest but you can’t. You’re too weak. “It hurts, John. It hurts so fucking bad.” You finally begin to succumb to the pain, not able to ignore it.

He scratches your scalp soothingly. You can feel his fingers weakly tremble against your head and he whispers, “I know. I know, I’m so sorry.”

You don’t even know what’s coming out of your mouth anymore, you can’t stop it. “Please make it stop hurting. I don’t want to hurt anymore. It burns.” You’re wailing now, your chin slick with salty tears.

John just lays his forehead against yours, trying to soothe you and calm you down to no avail. “I’m sorry.” He whispers repeatedly into your ear.

Eventually, you get to a point where your sobbing has slowed down to heavy hiccups and jittered breathing. You start to talk again and your throat burns from all the sobbing. “I’m sorry for making you cry.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry for making you cry. I’m sorry.” You’re whispering now.

“Stop. Don’t apologize.” His voice is quivering and you sigh.

You want to respond but you don’t have strength anymore. Everything hurts but you’re exhausted. You can’t stop yourself from your eyes closing. The last thing you see is John’s crying face as you lose consciousness. You never wake up.


End file.
